Protected love
by PureAquamarine
Summary: u u summaries are spoilers, read to find out more, this it makki, yeah
1. Chapter 1

Protected love

Nikki skips into the mess hall, her best friends neil and max following close behind. "Can you believe it? We're going on an ADVENTURE for today's activity!" max sighs. "It's really truly horrifying." nikki smiles. "That's what's FUN about it!" neil sweats. What's so fun about being scared?" he asks.

Nikki shakes her head. "No, it's about the adrenaline pumping through your veins!" max and neil exchange glances. "Alrighty campers! Today, we're doing nikki's activity!" they groan, and an hour later, they're on the trail.

"Isn't this amazing?!" nikki asks, breathing in. max swats at the bugs flying around him. "Yeah. it's relaxing." he says sarcastically. Nikki giggles climbing up a tree. "Nikki, what the fuck are you doing?" max ask. Nikki stood on the top of the tree. "It's amazing up here!" she says, standing on the branch. "B-be careful!" neil calls up.

"I'm fine, i'm not gonna-" nikki was interrupted by the branch she was standing on cracks and breaks, making nikki fall down the 15 feet high tree. "Whaaaaaaoo!" max and neil widen their eyes she falls, hitting all the branches, on her way down. When she finally makes it down to the ground, she curls in a ball. "Holy shit nikki, are you okay?!" max asks as they run to her.

Nikki whimpers in response. Max kneels down turning her on her back. "Nikki?" max asks, softer. When she doesn't answer, max turns to neil. "Go get david and tell him meet me back at camp nikki's hurt." neil nods, running to find them. Max picks up nikki brides style. Max sighs. "Nikki, you're a fucking idiot.." he says once they make it back at camp. "You're the idiot, m-max.." nikki says, laughing a bit. Max looks down at her. "Nikki? Nikki?" nikki opens one eye and max puts her down on the mess hall bench. "Max, i'm to act dead here!" she says. "Wait so you're not hurt?" he asks.

Nikki shakes her head. "I'm a little sore though." max stood turning pink. "Nikki, what the fuck?!" he screamed, turning to her. Nikki's eyes widen. "Huh?" max balled his fists. "I ACTUALLY thought you were hurt! I ACTUALLY was worried something bad was going to happen to you!" max says, he voice the same tone: Loud. "max.." nikki starts. "Compared to you and neil, you were my BEST friend. But you fucking had to pretend you were hurt or worse, and..and…" max ran out the mess hall, pushing past gwen, david, and the campers, who saw everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Max ran into his tent, and kicks his cot. "Ugh!" he says. "Max?" he turns to see neil. "What?" max asks. "Nikki said she needs to talk to you..she's like..really freaking out.." max groans. "Bring her in..goddamn.." he says. Neil nods. "Okay.." a minute later, nikki comes in. max crosses his arms with a expecting look. "Max, i'm really sorry, i didn't mean for that..oh god i fucked up. Max it's totally okay if you hate me too, i'd hate me too..i-" max interrupts her. "It's fine. Just fucking don't do that again."

Nikki nods, her stomach fluttering. "Okay, done!" max points at her arm. "You're bleeding."he says. Nikki looks down at her arm. "Oh! I'm fine!" max shakes his head. He pulls a first aid kit from under the cot and pulls out bandages. He carefully wraps it around nikki's arm. "There." he says quietly. Nikki smiles up at him, blushing. "Thanks!" max looks away. "Whatever. Just get out." nikki tilts her head. "You coming?" max nods, waving his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah." nikki walks towards the exit. "Okay!" max watches her leave. Max leaves a short minute later. "Oh! You guys made up!" neil says, going up to max. "Yeah." max grunted. "That's great, because..i don't know actually." max rolls his eyes. "Do you know what we're doing today? Since..you know..nikki." he asks neil. Neil motions to harrison. "Harrison's activity." he says unenthusiastically. "Ughhhhhh" max groans loudly. Neil and max walk over to nikki who was watching harrison do magic tricks.

"And ABRACADABRA" Nothing happens and nikki holds her stomach. "I don't feel good…." nikki says, her voice shaking. (a/n: imagining the mind freakers episode. Instead of it happening to max, it happens to nikki) "nikki?" max asks, turning to her. "Max, my stomach-" she's interrupted by puking up tied up handkerchiefs. "Harrison, what the fuck did you do to her?!" max demands. Instead of walking off, nikki slumps against max. "Maxxxx…" she groaned. Max blushes a bit but looks at harrison. "You fucking idiot!" nikki coughs up a card. "You need to lay down nikki.." max says helping her to her tent. _He's going to pay for that.._ Max thought. And he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nikki?" max shook her softly. Her eyes flutter open. She yawned tiredly sitting up. "Max? What? What's going on?" she asks. Max shakes his head. "Nothing, i just wanted to make sure you're okay." nikki raised an eyebrow. "YOU wanted to make sure I was okay?" she asks rolled his eyes. "You seemed like you wanted die. I doubt you did. Just wanted to make sure, alright?" nikki rubs her eyes. "Well, i feel fine, i'm not coughing up cards anymore. So that's a start." max nodded getting up. "Oh, yeah, it's time for breakfast." max muttered, heading for the exit.

Nikki gets out her cot, putting on her pear green hightops and skips to the mess hall. "Good morning neil!" she says, sitting with neil and max. "Good morning, nikki." neil says, picking at his pancakes. "Who's activity are we doing today?" nikki asks. "Preston wants to put on a play today. David actually say yes." max grumbled.

"Max, nikki!" max rolled his eyes. "Speaking on the devil." he says. "I want you guys to play the starring rolls!" preston says, grabbing max and nikki's arms. "'O..okay?" nikki says. Max groans. "Why us?" preston intensely smiles. "Cause you guys are the perfect match!" he screams once they got to the stage. Max blushed a bit. "Perfect match? For what?" Preston smiles excitedly. "For the kissing scene of course!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kissing scene?!" max screamed, blushing madly. "Yes, the kissing scene!" max pulled his arm away. "No! I'm not kissing her! What?! No! We're just friends!" nikki crosses her arms. "What's wrong with kissing me? Besides, it's just for a play!" she says, she was hurt deep down, but she didn't realize it.

Max crosses his arms too. "It's just i don't KISS random people." nikki's voice cracks. "But i'm not random, you KNOW me, we're FRIENDS, the kiss won't mean anything! You of all people should know that! You're overreacting!" max furrowed his eyebrows. "No, i just don't want to kiss anyone!" nikki grabbed both of arms and pulled him in a kiss. She did a quick peck. "See? There's nothing wrong with a quick peck! So what's wrong with it?" max was frozen. "I….did NOT expect THAT…" nikki tilted her head confused.

"That was perfect!" preston said. "Shut up preston" max and nikki say at the same time. They look at each and furrow their eyebrows. They make a 'hmph' noise and storm off in different directions. "Waitttt, noooo! Where are you going?!" preston calls.

Nikki goes off in the woods and max goes in the tent. Neil follows him in.

"You know, i don't see why you didn't agree to kiss her." neil says crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?" max snapped. "Max, it's clear you like nikki. You're just too stubborn to admit it. And i think you might of hurt nikki saying that." max blinks. "Well i didn't wanna-' neil cuts him off. "No, no, no, don't start that shit with me, max, the reason you didn't kiss nikki in the play was because you were scared to. You thought nikki would hate you, right?" max said nothing and neil raised his voice.

"Right?!" max looked down and whispered. "Yes." neil sighs, pushing him out the tent. "Go find nikki and make it up to her." max stumbled forward. "How?" he asks. "I don't know!" max groaned, walking to find nikki. His first thought was that she was in the forest, so that's where he went.

He sees nikki on the ground drawing in the dirt. "Nikki?" he says. Nikki looked up, stood, and crossed her arms. "What?" she asked. "Nikki, i'm really sorry...i shouldn't have overreacted..it was shitty..and it's okay if you hate me..i'd hate me too..but..i wanted to do this to say sorry.." max walked to her and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
